Various embodiments of a steering column assembly are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to improvements in steering column assemblies, and to a support bracket for such assemblies.
Steering column assemblies for automotive vehicles and the like are increasingly required to be adjustable for rake and, in many cases, reach. This requires the column shroud, within which the steering column shaft attached to the steering wheel is rotatably located, to be fixed to the vehicle by a clamp mechanism which can be locked and unlocked to either prevent or permit adjustment of the column shroud position respectively.
One common arrangement uses a telescopic column shroud which comprises two tubes which slide one inside the other to permit reach adjustment. A fixing rail welded to one of the tubes is secured to a support bracket by the releasable clamp mechanism. Rake adjustment can be achieved by providing a support bracket which includes vertically extending slots through which the clamp mechanism passes. The clamp mechanism, which is secured to the fixing rail, can be moved vertically within these slots, taking the column with it to adjust rake.
A known arrangement for use in restricted spaces utilizes a bracket in the form of an inverted U-shape having two arms depending from a base which have the vertical slots formed therein. The clamp mechanism includes a bolt which passes through the slots to link the arms together and the column is located between the arms. Tightening the bolt draws the arms together to squeeze them onto the column.